Our Ancestors
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: this is a story about all the ninjas ancestors that I made up being pirates so ya enjoy reading oh and the ancestor of my OC Cam rated M because in the future there will be story's with blood and violence sex but nothing specific just some thing like "I led her back to my room for some privacy" you get the idea
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLE I CAME UP WITH THIS OUT OF THE BLUE IT IS BASICALLY S STORY WERE THE NINJAS ANCESTORS AND CAM MY OC HIS ANCESTOR IM SURE NO ONES DONE THIS IT ALSO TAKES PLACE IN 178-1717 SO BRANTLY IS ZANES ANSCESTOR DREW IS KAIS BARETTE IS COLES ANCEL IS JAYS ARGEL IS DREWS WIFE AND ARTAIR IS CAMS SO LETS GET SOME READING DONE AND I OWN ALL THE CHAACTERS IN THIS BECAUSE I CREATED THEM**

**Artairs POV**

After I was knocked out in Kingston by the guards I awoke to see myself trapped by the legs in shackles sitting by someone I looked at him and said "what's your name" he replied with "Brantly you" I said "Artair" a guard then came up and through a plate at us and said "supper eat it fast or I'll take it" I looked at Brantly after the guard left and said "you hungry" he said "ya lets get out of here" we put our hand on the rails we hit the lock until it came a loose and we moved it from off our legs we got up and I asked him "whats your plan now lad" he replied with "find a weapon and steal a ship" we then saw the guards and knocked them out I grabbed my equipment and so did Brantly we went to the upper deck and we seen the guards cam at us but be jut stabbed them out of our way we then went to the prisoners and freed them I saw one guy I took his hand and lifted him up I said "what's your name" he replied with "Barette" I then said "well come on we're getting off this thing" he stood up and said "which ship" I pointed at the small brig and he then jumped into the water I then yoused a rope swing to jump to the other ship I got rid of the guards and cut some ropes that binded the other prisoners hands I asked one of them there name he "said Ancel he say the ship and swam towards it I then went to the lower deck and killed the guards and freed the people a man and a women there names were Argel the women and Drew the boy we went topside and they swam for the ship I yoused another rope swing to jum to the Brig and kill the captain I whistled and the men came on the ship and killed the guards I then saw a hurricane coming I said Lads raise ancor Drew Barette man the sail Brantly get up hear your my quarter master Argel hide Drew and the rest of the men man the cannons lets out run this hurricane we began to sail facing waves and water spouts until we finally made it out we took refuge on a little island were we hunted and got freshwater I made some pistol holsters and armor from crocodile bones and leather I put 4 pistols in the holsters two on my sides and two on my chest I then went back to the ship and we sailed to the pirate haven of Nassau when we got there I saw a man yelling at some one Brantly looked at me and said "a friend of yours" I replied with "aye we were privateers together until we became pirates I docked us and got off the ship I then walked to a store and brought armor for the ship and new cannons and a ram I then walked to the bar I then saw Thach Vane and Hornigold they welcomed me and gave me a drink while at the bar I saw a pretty girl I tried to talk to her but she took the drink and pored it on my head I then said "im sorry if I was rude earlier please lets talk this out like civilized people she then sat down next to me and I bought her a drink we then just talked a guy tried to take her from me I pushed him away and got into a fight with him he tried to hit me but I blocked it I then pulled him by the arm and hit him in the face kicked him in the knee the kneed him while he was down after I was pissed drunk I went back to my cabin on the ship and went to sleep


	2. Taking a Few Prizes

**OK GUYS YAH PIRATES MORE DEATH MORE SHIPS MORE RUM AND MORE PLEASURE SO SIT DOWN PUT DOWN YOUR G.E.D PAPER WORK AND ENJOY THE SHOW STUPID JUST KIDDING JUST A HARMLESS JOKE BUT ENJOY THE STORY I ACTUALLY LOOKED UP THE WORLDS BEST PIRATES AND LIDY ALSO WANTED TO BE IN SO I GAVE HER CHARACTER A ANCESTOR**

**Artairs POV**

as I awoke up on the ship I felt a headache hit I distracted myself from it and got dressed I walked out to the deck after getting dressed I then saw a girl unloading boxes of sugar and rum I then said "hey hey lass what are you doing on my brig" she then chuckled and said "well lad I just bought all your cargo here's the profit" I took the reals that she gave me she then walked off the ship and winked at me I then thought to myself "devil curse me a lass pirate captain hue and I thought there was nothing I hadn't seen" I then walked into the town and into the bar I sat up in a chair and started writing a letter to my wife then the lady came up to me I thought her name was Anne or something age then said "another" I then said "yah a rum flip please" she took the mug and left then brought my cup back with the drink in it she then sat next to me and said "what's that for" I then said "my wife" I then crumpled up the paper and threw it and said "I bet she's past caring" Anne then said "your hard in places that should be soft" I then saw Jack Rackom hop over a little chair and said "and soft in places that should be hard" Anne then said "and what makes you so keen for his hard parts mister Rackom" I then chuckled and started to drink the rum then saw the girl from earlier come up and take my drink from me she drank a little then gave it back to me I smiled at her and said "so what's your name lass" she then responded with "the names Laven lad and I'm the best bloody shot in these West Indies " I smiled back and stood up and said "well how about a little contest" I led her to a shooting corse there were dummies filled with hay I took two of my pistols out and shot two dummies down Alice then pulled out a small knife and threw it and hit the dummy in the head and said "match that lad I smiled and took out my knife and threw It and it hit the dummy and I said "can you beat that" she then said "aye watch" she then pulled out two pistols and shot two dummies then dropped the pistols and pulled out two more and shot them I then said "well lass you're a good shot You joinen my crew oy" she then said "aye" I then handed her two swords and she put them in her little belts holster it had room for two swords and two pistols she had the other two pistols on her chest I looked at her eyes she was beautiful her blond hair she was Welsh origin her eyes were the color of the sky as I was staring at her I then saw Hornigold come up and say "oy oy whats with you fallen in love" I then said "oh rot Ben" he then said "well Lad your gonna have to leave now we have to go take some prizes" I then looked at Laven and she stood up and followed me back to the brig which I named the Bounty she then changed into her cloths and put on some black pants and boots with the shirt of a sailor she then walked up to my left side and Brantley came to my right and I said "Laven do you wanna do the honors" she then said "weigh anchor lads full sail head straight for that bloody frigate" I then liked at her in shock and said "Jaysus lass you've lost your head" she then chuckled and I turned the ship to the side to have aim at the frigate then yelled out "ok fire lads" then the fired and I turned to the front again and rammed into the frigate it lost its sails and guns were left disabled Laven then yelled out "ok lads grappling hooks away we take her a prize" the ships we now getting connected by the hooks and she jumped over to the it and started cutting down the Spanish soldiers I said "that lass is gonna get us killed" Brantley laughed and jumped over he then started shooting them I saw Ben was already over there so I jumped across and started shooting the men until the got in there knees and begging for there life's but we didn't know what they were saying so Hornigold said "any one speak English Englese(English) one of them said "little bit" Horniglod then walked up and said "tell your friends that we won't kill no one as long as they're still as a sand bar got it" the man then said "please do repeat" Ben then said "oh for fuck sake lock them in the brig take everything not nailed to the floor" I smiled because I knew now that Benjamin Hornigold was insane I then started sailing back to Nassau when I was shot at with a cannon it came from a small island that was the stronghold of a man named Julien Ducasse I then started sailing into port when I saw Mary Read who dressed as James Kidd and she fired at the buildings of the stronghold and I crashed into the ship that Ducasse had it was a frigate that I planned to steal to help fight in Nassau we had little defenses and I the king attacked we would have little defenses so I saw Thach on my ship he then said "oy Roberts I'm taking that frigate" I said "ok lad enjoy it" I then jumped from the ship and saw Ducasse I quickly ran to him and drove my swords through his back and pointed the sword at him and said "remember the present you gave me I think it will do great to seal your fate" "he then grabbed me by the chest an pulled me down and said "I pitty you Buccaneer qu'est-ce que vous trouvez votre propre fabrication (let the hell you find be of your own making) I then yelled out "the cove is are's lads" they all cheered and opened the little bar that was at the strong hold and started drinking and partying when I was drunk as hell I fell onto the bench that was next to the huge ships that were now docked at the ship

**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY ESPECIALLY YOU LIDY I TOOK A LOT OF THOUT INTO THIS **


	3. The Siege Of Charles-Towne

**OK LADS AND LASS'S LETS DO SOME READING HAPPY PIRATING**

**Artairs POV**

I awoke on the small hammock I could swear I was on a bench then I felt some one hit me with a stick then say "wake up Roberts" I then stopped a hit and looked at Read I threw the stick and got up and asked "is thatch out already" she replied "aye lad" I then looked at the dock the Read said "come on I found so thing yonder err" I chased after her until we ran through a cave that had chests of gold and silver I then said "bloody ell we could youse this to make the cove stronger" Mary then said "aye and look a stair case that leads god knows where" and I said "from what I knew if Ducasse I wouldn't be supposed to find a iron madden or collection of thumb screws" when we made it to the top it was just the inside of the mansion then Read said "well the cove is yours I'm leaving" she ran off and I chased her she then jumped up on her ship and I yelled out "will I see you at Nassau again" she then said "maybe lad until we meet again" I then walked to my ship and saw Laven ready to leave I then said "Laven what year is it" she then said "1717 captain" I started sailing for Nassau until I saw black beard I sailed next to him and said "ahoy thatch were you goin" he replied with "Charles-Towne we're taking medicine for Nassau" I then said "I think I'll join you" he then smiled and said well "come on then lad" I started sailing for Charles-Towne I stayed a couple miles away from the town because black beard wanted me to I waited 8 days until I got tired of it I sailed in and stopped by his ship and climbed aboard I heard him say "how do you explain your government complete disinterest in your well bein because now to me it seems like it would be more profitable to you's your origins fore chum and bones for char shite this is a disunion to kill ya or press ya into ma service I wont make this choice with remorse hostages for medcins these were my only terms but yet 8 days of pure fucking silence" I then walked up to him in shock and said "what the hell is wrong with you all of the town can see this" he quickly said "that's the idea well in sight but out of range" I then said "give me a day and I could get this done" he then said "ok Roberts if you bring me the medicin I spare there lives" I nodded and got back on my ship Laven then said "so how we do this cap'n" I then said "we sneak into the town and steal the medicin" but it didn't go as planned I ended up chasing the governor until I managed to stab him with my small knife and he said "oh God oh God save me and flaw all you devils aww" he screamed because I kicked him and I said "black beard gave you as good a bargain as any pirate medicine is all he wanted a now he'll get it" I took his keys and came back to black beards ship with chests of medicine and thatch said "see my young friend returns with offerings and thus saves your scrawny neck will ya not thank im" the prisoner looked at me and said "mhe mm" but I knew it was thank you me and thatch freed the them and sailed back to Nassau to cure the citizens if all there sicknesses

**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY THE SEGIE OF CHARLES-TOWNE WAS A REAL HISTORICAL EVENT SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE BIT OF A HISTORY LESSON ** **  
**


	4. Heal Some Ya Lose Some

**Yah more pirates more plunder rum and adventure lets get some reading done milads and lasses you guys like the pirate talk I learned it one of my ancestors was actually a pirate**

**Artairs POV**

after we made it back to Nassau the dead count was nearly 200 I heard Mary say "Jaysus this place ain't worth saven anymore" I looked at Laven who was about to say something and I stopes her by saying "not a word" she stopped and I looked at Mary she was already giving the medicine to the people then I turned back to Laven and said "come on lass" she followed me and we began handing people jars of medicine I then thought what is Sharon doing is she still waiting for me or has she found some on else if she had then I would at least try to date Laven I then remembered Laven was the girl from the bar the one that poured the drink on my head then I saw Ancel sitting there he was coughing and spiting up blood he was sick I was glad he wasn't dead yet I rushed over to him and gave him a bottle of medicine he looked up to see me there holding the tip of the bottle to his lip he then said "thanks cap'n" he drank the medicine and I sat down next to him he was staring at Mary who was handing out jars I said "do you like her lad" he got a slight smile on his face and I said "so the mighty Ancel Walker is in love with the fearsome Mary Read" he said "shut your fucking gob mate or I'll fill it with shot" I smiled and said "come on let's introduce you" he got up and followed me to Mary I then introduced him and Mary seemed to like him Mary even took passage on my ship for awhile after we helped all the people but Nassau had been fallen some o the sailors had taken the kings pardon and returned back to england but not my crew we were pirates to the death Rackom and Vane went missing but Hornigold took the kings pardon I was sailing to North Carolina for Thatches retirement after we got there I sat next to black beard I couldn't believe he was leaving us but he was getting old he then looked at me and said "well Roberts don't sit there like a barrel if wet fish we're celebraten my retirement" I took a bottle of whiskey and drank it I was only able to get down to the label when I heard "CRASH" it was a cannon then the buildings cought on fire I made my way through the blaze and onto the bounty I started attacking the largest ship a Man-O-War after it was disabled we jumped to the other shup and began fighting but then I saw black beard getting out numbered I stopped a attack and heard him say Roberts help me I punched the man and threw the gun to Thatch he shot one but another one cut at him he then said "IN A WORLD WITHOUT GOLD WE MIGHTA BEEN HEROS" then it happened a soldier came from behind and cut his head clean off and I yelled out" "Thatch" I was pushed off the ship and saw the bounty and swam for it when I made it I saw every one was alive but Thatch gone I took the helm and navigated us put of the waters what was I to do now that he was dead there was defiantly no hope know but he had told me of a man called Black Bart I thought I might lool into find him

**ok guys well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was sad about it black beards dead and stuff well milads and lasses till next time**


	5. A Sorrowful Year

**OK SO LADS AND LASSES WELCOME ABORD THE SHIP OF CAP'N CHASE LETS DO SOME READING**

**Artairs POV**

My eyes shot open in alarm as I felt something poke my foot I looked to see a man pointing a pistol at my face I spoke up "are you the one they call Black Bart" he said "aye who are you" I replied "I'm captain Artair". He pointed the pistol upward with his wrist and gave me his other hand then pulled me up and said "what do you want with me Englishman" I then said "I'm looking for a treasure you told Black Beard about and I'm Scottish mate" he then said "you all look the same to me." I then said "shut it" I then felt someones hands wrap around my waist I turned around and saw Laven there she was wearing her pirate cloths a white shirt with black pants and black boots she didn't bother to try and hide she was a girl since Barrette walked in on me and her kissing. Her long blonde hair covered some of her face and I moved it from her face to stare at her beautiful blue eyes I kissed her and said "good morning sweat heart are you joining us for this trip to the natives" she said "yah let's go." Black Bart then said "ok come on then" he ran and we chased after him then a man screamed I knew it was from one of our men and then I saw another man get pulled into a bush he had been stabbed immediately I ran into the bush and attacked the native man there were more they would stand up to look around for us.

I climbed a tree and looked around and wold see them poke there heads out Bart then handed me a rifle and I took aim every time one stood up I would shoot them after we were cleared we walked around the island till we saw a large door. Bart pulled out a little cube with blood in it and the door suddenly split and opened he then said "and so it begins" he turned around and shot two men then another two I quickly pointed my gun at him and said "Jaysus Bart". He then said " these fools were weak they couldn't enter the temple but you Roberts you're made of stronger stuff now take that chest and bring it here." I put my pistol back in its holster and put the chest in my hands the Laven came from behind me and took a chest also. We walked inside the large temple until we saw a skull made of beautiful Crystal I placed the box down and bart took a cube from it.

He placed it into the skull and I was looking threw the eyes of Mary Read she was laying on the deck of the ship with Ancel. Then he pulled the cube out and placed another in I didn't know who it was but then he pulled it out and took the skull I then said "we sell that we'll be the riches pirates around" he then said "indeed I will" he then hit me with the skull and I fell into the water of the temple he then walked over and looked over the edge to see me and said "what was it Mary told you again everything is permitted lad" he then grabbed Laven and dragged her away I got out of the water and climbed out of the building and looked down to see his camp ready to leave he was giving a speech to his crew I slid down the mountain and felt a branch stab into my stomach I pulled the sharp stick out and walked over to him I wasn't gonna let Laven get kidnapped and probably turned into a whore for them. The riches over to me with swords ready I shot at the four but one kept coming Mary gave me some of those wrist blades I stopped the attack from the man and stabbed him I then fell down onto a tree. Bart walked towards me and said "have you ever seen the inside of a Jamaican prison boy" I blacked out.

when I woke up I saw the bars of the prison cell I saw my cell mate it was Barrette I asked him "how long have I been out?" He replied "four months" a guard then opened the cell and pulled me outside he had me sit on a bench to wait for my trial but the trial of Anne,Mary,and Laven was happening. Then my enemy sat behind me and said Artair Roberts born of a Scottish mother and Walsh father I said you bloody fu- he pointed a gun at my back and said "tell us were the skull is and we will let you out other wise you'll end up like them" I replied "bloody no mate I won't leave my friends I would rather die" he replied "so be it" I turned back to the trial. (guys I'm gonna put the trial in a play form it would be hard to right it like this an hard to follow)

judge:you threatened the lives of nearly two-hundred soldiers and fear for there lives so the resolution is to be hanged by the neck to till you are severely dead dead dead

Laven:oh rot

Anne:we're pregnant do you here that

judge:what the devil did she say

guard:they plead there Billy's milord

Mary:yah you can't hang a women struck with child can ye

Judge:quiet quiet! if what you say is true your execution will be staid until such time as you have given birth

Laven:oh I'll be ruff and duff the next time you come knocking

(ok guys I can write normally again)

Five Months Later...

I was trapped high in the tube shaped cage when I saw Barrette moving in the bushes. I rattled the cage so the guards would look at me he killed a guard and quickly pulled him into the bush then he walked out and pulled two swords out then stabbed the guards in there throats. Then took the key and threw it to me I caught it and opened the door. He said "morning captain we have others to free come on" I took a sword from his left and a holster from the guard to carry a pistol also I snuck past the guards and saw Drew and Argel trapped in there cages I used the sword to pick the lock and free them. They snuck away into the city I snuck towards the large prison that had the cells that would hold back the wind I saw Barrette and Ancel I freed them and they walked over to the girls we hid behind the corners and Barrette pulled a man and chocked him out then sat him down so no one would see him. We then walked slowly and I stabbed a guard and Ancel chocked the other.

We opened the cells and grabbed Laven and said "Artair is that you" i replied "yes my love I'm here let's get you out I puck her up and began to carry her and Barrette grabbed Anne and Ancel grabbed Mary we walked out and I asked Laven "is the child mine" she looked up into my soft green eyes and said "yes he's yours" I felt sad because they had taken the boy away to live with my bitch wife Sharon well ex wife. Then I put her in the boat then saw Barrette put Anne in the boat to I knew that Barrette was the only one that Anne slept with I knew that first hand when I walked in on them I men shite everyone's doing it on my ship. Then Ancel walked up with tears in his face Anne said "what happened to Mary" I then said "is she gone" he nodded and placed her body in the boat I then looked at Barrette and said "take the girls back to the ship" Ancel pulled put some cloths and put them on then handed me the cloth I would always wear they weren't like other cloths they were worn by Frances Drake himself they had all my money in them Barrette then left and I pulls Ancel with me.

We walked to a bar and we sat down I gave the man money and he gave us some whiskey. Me and Ancel started to drink we were getting drunk and tired I fell off the bar stool and stood up the bar keep then said "more" I replied "bring a bottle" he then said "I'd need some colour first". I slammed the money on the table and he took it then brought back a bottle I poured it in my glass and Ancels after we were tired and could barely stand I pulled Ancels arm over my shoulder and walked out one we made it to the shore of the city we fell on the grass and fell asleep.

The next morning I saw Brantley looming over me I said "good morning Brantley" he then pulled me up and said "well captain the Bounty is still in one piece" I walked with him to the ship and saw Anne sitting there holding Barrettes hand I began to sail to a small island to just relax and clear my head after we made it there I ran to the shore to blow off some steam. I ran behind a tree and laid on the trunk of it the tree was slightly curved so I could lie back on it i sat there quietly until Laven sat next to me and held my hand in her's then said " they 're all gone aren't they Vane,Rackom,Thatch" I nodded and she then said "I feel all empty on the inside do you" I nodded and let out a tier she kissed my cheek and I said "when I look around there's not a man or women I love left standing beside me they're all done Laven." She laid in my chest and we sat there watching the sun set I thought "my God what's gonna happen next will it be me or my beloved I wasn't gonna let it happen I would let myself die to save her and my crew members us men were destined for greatness in these West Indies we just hadn't gotten there yet but I wouldn't let any of then get killed

**OK LADS AND LASSES I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER WELL I HAVE OTHER WORK SO JUST ENJOY THIS AND PM ME WITH ANY STORY REQUESTS AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. The Past is the Past

**OK GUYS THERE ARE ABOUT FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS SO COUNT DOWN 5**

~what happened years ago~

**Artairs POV**

mi remember how this all started this wild adventure I was on it happened almost five years ago I was in Kingston dressed as a man named James I killed James to take his place and get the five thousand reals for the maps he was selling but what I didn't know was I was about to stumble across one of the greatest secrets in history. A man they called the "sage" he posses all the knowledge these people were looking for they had one man named Charles who was the grand master then it went to Ducasse who I would kill years later. We were transporting him to the prisons for interrogation until we were attacked by pirates we fought bravely until the cut the sage free then I saw the guard through a axe at a pirate the the sage ran past me and Charles yelled "out stop him." I chased after him he pulled out a knife and cut a rope to fly to the roof and I yelled out "you're a nimble one I'll give you that" I climbed a ladder to get to the roof. I then continued the chase and yelled out "hang back and make this easy on both of us mate" I chased after him jumping from building to building I then yelled "stop or I'll break your knees when I catch you" I chased him until I was able to tackle him and brought him back to the men they then asked me to be there for the interrogation I agreed and walked to the bar with the five thousand reals. I sat next to the merchant that I sailed here with and slammed the money down in rage and said "five thousand reals for those maps how's a man to become rich in these times with a miser like Charles running the world! You know I'd like to see this device they keep talking about apparently with a man blood you could see through there eyes." He then said "you ever worked on a plantation before." I then said "we'll catch up later" I snuck my way through the plantation till I came to the prison area and saw a lot of men dead who could of done this then I was suddenly hit in the face when I turned around and fell to the floor with a bloody mouth then Charles came up and said "what is our real name rouge?" I replied "it's uh...captain piss off" Charles then said take him away" and u yelled out "wait I delivered your maps didn't I" he replied "shut up!" and I was hit in the back o. The head with a club and knocked out. Thats how my merry adventure started and I gotta say those last five years of my life have been the best great friends a great future wife who's as much a pirate as me so my life is looking better

**OK GUYS I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW HOW ARTAIR GOT CAPTURED ON THAT SHIP IN THE FIRST EPISODE **


	7. Writing the Wrongs I've Done

**OK GUYS THERE ARE JUST ABOUT DONE WITH THIS STORY SO MILADS AND LASSES ENJOY THE SHOW *GRABS POPCORN***

**Artairs POV **

I stuttered when I felt some one grab my leg I looked back to see Laven as beautiful as ever I then spoke up "Laven I want to make them pay all of them that betrayed us." I then buried my face in her chest and said "will you help me" I pulled my he'd off her chest and she said "yah let's make them pay Ary." I got up and put on some pants then Added my armored boots. Then I put on the red and black shirt that was part of the set then added the chest armor and arm armor. I grabbed my matched golden family swords they had existed for a long time they held honor and glory but that ended when I used them for pirate purposes then added my four pistols that held my family ties also then I put the one thing that I couldn't leave without my wrist blades they had been given to me by Mary before she died.

Me and Laven then sailed for Kingston to kill Ben Hornigold who had been working with the king and took the pardon. When we made it there I saw Barrette waiting for us to go over the plan. He said "ok Captain Ben is at a political party so there will be witnesses so do it clean" I nodded and began pulling the swords from my waist then the pistols I then said "I hear that the king is calling Hornigold back to England" Laven then said "aye apparently there are still to many pirates roaming about." Barrette then said "ok there is a Italian diplomate so I suggest you take his cloths and get into the party to fool the powder heads." I then pulled out a little letter and said "can you send this to England for me" Barrette then said "of corse a ship leaves tomorrow" I the told him "Sharon Jones Hawkins lane,Bristol

I searched the city for the diplomat when I found him I followed him until I could hide in a bush I waited for him to come then grabbed him by the neck and killed him. I then took his clothes and put them on. I did the easiest part of my mission to simply walk into the party I herd Hornigold finish giving a speech and say "SO HURRA HURRA FOR THE IGNORANT PRICKS THAT RULE THE WORLD WITH STICKS UP THERE ARSES ." I sat on a bench and waited for him to come then when he was in front of me then sprang from my seat to stab him he fell on the floor and I walked away a little until he spoke up.

"why Artair why do you stay this corse" I then looked at him and grabbed him by the shirt and said "you was a pirate once but you betrayed us and worked with the men who we once fought against you say it's for a higher purpose but you would use your political powers for evil NOW tell me where Bartholomew is" he then said "at the edge of a blade I finally find a friend in you principe you mad bastard our best sources say principe" I then walked out of the party and back to the planing area Laven then said now where do we go" I replied grab your kit and pack well were going to Africa" I took my stuff and me,Barrette,and Laven walked back to the ship.

~some months later~

I made it to Africa and started to walk until I was stopped by Ancel who said "here take these they're called rope darts I want that bastard to pay for getting Mary killed" I nodded and said "of corse my friend". I then jumped from my ship and landed in the water I infiltrated his camp and saw about 8 man standing around a powder keg I said "bad position lads" I pulled out a pistol and shot the keg killing all the men. Then I heard a bell ring. Bart then yelled out "who's chasen me this time is it a Spector come to spook me or the gaunt remain of a man I sent to hell" I then steeped up and said "no but a man seeking revenge". He then yelled out "Shite and jumped on the mast of his ship and his helms men started sailing away then I saw Laven steer the Bounty towards me and I jumped onto the mast Laven then said "come on man" when I reached it she yelled out Captain aboard! All men on canvas!lets move!" I started sailing until he shot the rocks on his side I then steered clear of it and went around I fired all my cannons at him until he was stopped.

We boarded the ship and I saw Bart cut down some of my men he then said "by Jove Roberts how can I not be impressed at the attention you've paid me may the best of we two sing praises of second" I then threw the dart at him and said this is for Mary and stabbed him in the stomach he then said "a merry life and a short one as promised how well I know myself and what of you Roberts do you have the peace you seek" I then said "no for what is peace but a conflict between two wars" he ten said "hah hah you're a stoic then hah hah well I was born to soon like so many before" he then said here take the skull and drown my body if they find me we're doomed.

~some months later

I arrived in Havana to kill my final target Charles but the city of Havana was a ghoust town they now had a curfew. I climbed to the roof to see Drew waiting for me he then said "captain assume this is the friendliest face you've seen since droppin anchor" I then said "is Havana under curfew on my account" he said "ate Charles seems to thinks someone's after him" I then said he's right" and pulled out the skull he then said "is that what I think it is" I then said "aye" and handed him the skull and said "hold on to this just in case" he nodded and said "I'll be at the ship". I then snuck up on Charles at his compound and looked at him from the roof I then jumped on him and stabbed him with my wrist blade then turned him around to see that it was some other man

I then dogged a attack and saw his private guard ready to fight me and I said "this again aye" he swung at me and I dogged it this guy was to armor protected to hit I'd break my hand but he wasn't free from bullets I shot at him till he fell down With a blood covered face. I walked up to fin and said "it would gladden me to hear your side mate" he tried to lift his head but it fell to the floor I then said "die knowing that for all our conflict you helped make a soldier out of a scoundrel." I walked away and went back to the ship to see Laven and Drew looking at maps Drew then spoke up "my sources say Charles left a week ago who were you chasin" I replied "that man wasn't Charles" Laven then said "he's eased for the west coast but what could be out there" I then said "the temple get ready lads we're sailing."

~some weeks later~

we arrived at the small island and Laven said "who's this Charles and what's he done to earn a drag sentence" I then held out the skull and said "he wants to use this for evil the violence he'd cause with this would be subtle but heavy deadly but leaving no mark does that make sense." She then said "like if there was a drought and people was thirsty and one man had a large cask of water and gave a sip to none he'd be a killer with no blood on his hands" I then said "right" she then said "fair enough" and jumped in the water and swam for shore. I followed her and we snuck our way through the jungle until we came to the large temple and Laven said "holy mother of God is this the place we've come to see" I then said "aye stay here and keep watch this isn't our fight" I ran into the temple and saw him he jumped on a raising plat form and I followed him until I made it to the top of a tall rock and jumped on him and used my wrist blades to finish him. Then I saw Laven Brantley and Barrette walk in I jumped down and Laven said "what do you call this place" Brantley then said "captain Roberts folly" Barrette then took out the skull and placed it in its proper place

I then said "now that I've done my deed I'm sailing back to England" then Barrette handed me a letter and he said "it arrived a week ago" I read it and it said

Dear

We regret to inform you that your wife Sharon Jones has passed

~two years later October 1722

i sat next to Laven and began to pour her a drink I then said "I'll be leaving for England in a few months I'd be the happiest man on earth if you were beside me" she then punched me in the arm and said "did ya even have to ask" I chuckled then heard someone say ship coming into the cove Laven and me then stood up and she held my hand in hers and said "your a good man Artair and if you can manage to stay in one place for more than a month we can be great parents to." We then walked down to the docks and saw the boy step off the ship the boy was our son he lived with us until we sailed to England

~seven years later~

we were at the play and then a man came up to Joseph and said " Jones" Joseph then said "Joseph Roberrs if you please" then walked away and I said "my son Joseph was eased by his stepmother but he prefers my sir name to hers" then Kyo grabbed me and said "father help me" I turned to him an said "what's wrong Kyo" he then said "I can't see the stage" I then said "up we go then." I lifted him on my arms an said "how's that" he then said "that's all right but won't your arms tier" I then said "I'm not as old as that but if they do well leave and meet your mother for chocolate at Whites how's that sound" he then said "yes please" I then said "hush now" and saw Joseph come back holding Alice and te play started.

**OK GUYS I WASNT GONNA DO ANY MORE SEPARATE CHAPTERS SO THIS WAS OUR LAST CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


End file.
